Skylanders: Light and Dark
Skylanders: Light and Dark is the fifth game in the Skylanders series. As the name implies, it heavily focuses on the new Light and Dark elements that debuted in Skylanders: Trap Team. There are new Giants, SWAP Force, LightCore Skylanders, Minis, and of course, tons of core Skylanders. Now, villains can level-up and be upgraded, similar to the Minis, they have Soul Gem abilities, but lack Soul Gems themselves. There are no new Skylanders of the eight original elements. Story Kaos breaks out of his trap due to his Portal Master status. He decides to also release the Doom Raiders and he convinces them that the Skylanders were using them and forced them to become good guys, even though they have already been redeemed. The television in the room turns on and Glumshanks appears. Kaos and the other Doom Raiders hop in the Traptanium Portal. After returning to Skylands, the Doom Raiders have a new recruits; Glumshanks, who will be in the Magic element. Now, Portal Master, you once again must defeat and trap the Doom Raiders and restore their memories of being good guys. Skylanders 'Air' *Dragon Flight (S5) Whirlwind *Full Suction (S4) Jet-Vac *Roar Screamer (S3) Sonic Boom *Cyclone Spin (S2) Blades 'Dark' Core *Lightless Bulb (a burned-out lightbulb) *Tarclops *Explodark *Moonup Sundown *Fake-a Smile *Jokeless Master (a clown or jester) *Soundwave (a cricket) *Waxing Waning Giant *Shadowgre (an orge) SWAP Force *Night Knight *Knight Time Trap Master(s) *Moonshine LightCore *Tarclops *Jokeless Master Minis *Mini Sundown *Tinyclops 'Earth' *Sandhog-Brawler (S5) Terrafin *Stonetrap (S2) Dino-Rang *Super Biter (S3) Slobber Tooth *Skid Slide (S2) Fist Bump 'Fire' *Barf Very Harder (S5) Eruptor *Comet Launch (S4) Hot Dog *Hog Wild Angry Bike (S3) Fryno *Flip Hair (S2) Torch 'Life' *Scarecrow Planting (S5) Stealth Elf *Tomato Roller (S2) Food Fight *Bamboo Barrier (S3) Zook *Backpack Holder (S2) Bumble Blast 'Light' Core *Warrikin (a Wilikin) *Jackhammer (a Mabu) *Sun Dragon *Shine Shroom (a mushroom) *Camplight *Gemshine *Lucky Hunt (a feline-like creature) *Spell Ally (a Spell Punk) Giant *Starshine (a fortune teller) SWAP Force *Flash Light *Wing Beam Trap Master(s) *Bright Shine LightCore *Jackhammer *Sun Dragon Minis *Cybit *Small Ally 'Magic' *Dragon Flight (S5) Spyro *Multi Potion (S4) Pop Fizz *Starfall (S3) Star Strike *Time Traveling (S2) Deja Vu 'Tech' *Coinsplosion (S5) Trigger Happy *Robot Tech (S3) Drobot *Boom Buddy (S3) Countdown *Roaring Helicopter (S2) Chopper 'Undead' *Bone Brambler (S5) Chop Chop *Shadowdancer (S5) Cynder *Armor Helmet (S3) Roller Brawl *Bone Paw (S2) Funny Bone 'Water' *Super Jetpack (S5) Gill Grunt *Zapping Breath (S3) Zap *Whale Smash (S2) Rip Tide *Bubble Bomb (S2) Echo Eon's Elite In Skylanders: Trap Team, there was a set of Skylanders called Eon's Elite. They were eight Skylanders, one from each element that debuted in Skylanders: Spyro's Adventure. Now there are Elite versions of Spotlight and Blackout, in other words, ten Eon's Elite Skylanders. *Elite Spotlight (Light) *Elite Blackout (Dark) Non-playable characters Bystanders *Master Eon *Flynn *Cali *Hugo *Persephone *Arbo *Tessa *Whiskers *Buzz *Mags *Da Pinchy Doom Raiders #Nightshade #Dreamcatcher #Wolfgang #The Gulper #Chompy Mage #Dr. Krankcase #Luminous #Chef Pepper Jack #Golden Queen #Glumshanks #Kaos Chapters #Cloudcracker Prison #Return to the Museum #Wilikin Town #Skylands High #Mabu Defense Force Warehouse #Gillman Stronghold #Concert Metropolis #The Feast-ival #Sheep Pastures #Spell Punk Grounds #Chompy Wreck Island #Villain Academy #Evilikin Factory #Lab of Evil #Light Sea #Return to the Sunscraper #Traptanium Caverns #The Deepest of Skylands #Operation: Get to Airship #Chef Airship #The Outlands #Back to Skylands #Golden Dunes #Temple of the Golden Queen #Troll Civilization #Fort Kaos Adventure Packs #Space City #Ninja Grounds #Skylands Miniverse #Alternate Evilikin Town Trivia *This is the first Skylanders game to be on the PlayStation Vita. * If Flash Light and Angel Wing are swapped, the Portal Master can create Angel Light or Flash Wing. The name Flash Wing is extremely similar to the Skylander Flashwing. *If Knight Time and Flash Light are swapped, the Portal Master can create Flash Time or Knight Light. Knight Light is the exact same name as a Trap Master. *Stealth Elf is used for the Series 5 icon. *Sun Dragon was the original version of Camo for Skylanders: Spyro's Adventure. *Tarclops was the original version of Zap. *The Light and Dark emblems have been added to the series logo. *With 26 main levels and 4 Adventure Packs, adding to a total of 30 levels, this is the longest Skylanders game. Category:Games Category:Platforming Games Category:Action-Adventure Games Category:Wii Category:PlayStation 3 Category:Xbox 360 Category:Wii U Category:PlayStation 4 Category:Xbox One Category:Nintendo 3DS Category:PlayStation Vita Category:UUnlockedMario's Games Category:UUnlockedMario's Stuff